The present disclosure herein relates to a spectroscopic apparatus and a spectroscopic method, and more particularly to, a spectroscopic apparatus and a spectroscopic method using orthogonal code.
Spectroscopy technology is a technique for studying molecular structures and changes of a sample by measuring light absorption, divergence, and scattering. A spectroscope such as an infrared (IR) spectroscope or a Raman spectroscope measures and analyzes the structure of an organic matter and biochemical species mainly by measuring the absorption, scattering, and scattering intensity of sample molecules as a spectrum for frequency or wavelength.
Spectroscopy such as ultraviolet-visible (UV-VIS) spectroscopy using the Bear-Lambert law analyzes the characteristics of various samples including biochemical materials through the measurement of particle size, absorbance per wavelength, and transmission, and discriminates samples based on the unique wavelength selectivity of samples. However, in relation to the existing spectroscope and spectroscopy, there is large fluctuations in absorption or transmission signal due to various system noises including a signal intensity variation of incident light and shot noise. In addition, the system noises hinder accurate and stable measurements. In order to overcome this limitation, in relation to a spectroscope and a spectroscopy, there is a need for a technique for removing noise, improving molecular vibration, and effectively improving the sensitivity of a valid signal.